Free For All
by T1Weasel
Summary: Sequel to 'Vanilla's Sweet Relief'. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles put Vanilla's "lessons" to work, and they pay off in big ways. However, the tables get turned when everyone decides to "thank" Vanilla for her lessons. Rated M for lemons.
1. Free For All Part 1

Free For All

Requested by AngelCam7

**NOTE: Okay, the whole story has lemons. Every one of the four parts is a lemon. So, if you are NOT 18+, don't read this story.**

_**-Flashback to Vanilla's Sweet Relief-**_

Once again we find ourselves in Vanilla's house. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles had finally asked their ladies out, and they accepted. Today the girls were talking about having sex with their partners.

Vanilla smiled at them. "Amy, Shade, Cosmo, you three are going to be really impressed with how far they've come."

A knock sounded on the door, and Vanilla let in the guys in question. "Ladies, get ready."

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles came in, looking more muscular and making their girlfriends drool. Sonic went to Amy and kissed her. "Get ready for the best day of your life since I asked you out last month."

Knuckles picked Shade up like she weighed nothing. "Ready to let me put Vanilla's lessons to work?"

Shade nodded, and Tails pulled Cosmo to him. "Vanilla's lessons have been rough, but I know you'll be happy I stayed for them."

Vanilla smiled. "Each guy has different strengths. Sonic has speed and endurance. Tails has technique. Knuckles has raw strength. Now get three different rooms please. The living room is way too public."

The three couples did as Vanilla asked, and the boys began to put Vanilla's lessons to work.

_**-End Flashback, and with Knuckles and Shade-**_

The male and female echidnas go into Vanilla's room and lock the door. Shade looked around at all of Vanilla's erotic toys and objects. "Wow... I had no idea Vanilla was such a freak. She makes Rouge look tame."

Knuckles nods. "Don't I know it..."

Shade crosses her arms. "What does that mean?"

Knuckles smiles a bit. "I'll tell you on another day. Now, shall we begin?"

Shade goes over to her boyfriend. "Those lessons had better have worked."

Knuckles nips Shade's neck, getting a soft moan in return. "I think you'll find that they have."

Shade put her arms around Knuckles' neck, gently tugging on his dreadlocks. "Then show me Knuckles."

The red echidna took his shirt off and allowed Shade to massage his eight-pack abs. "You like my abs?"

Shade gives Knuckles a reply in a sexy voice. "I love them, but how much do you love this?"

Shade removes her shirt and bra, making Knuckles nosebleed. She giggles and whispers in his ears. "Show me those lessons big boy. Don't keep me waiting."

Knuckles gets on his knees, puts Shade's breasts together, and begins licking her soft nipples. The female echidna moaned and held Knuckles to her chest. "Mmmm... So far so good Knuckles."

Knuckles smirks and suckles on both nipples, getting slightly louder moans from his lover. "Ohh Knuckles. I want more."

Knuckles gently bites on her nipples and pulls Shade's pants and panties down. Shade's lower region is already hot and wet and Knuckles moves there, licking her clitoris at a medium pace. Shade gasped and pushed her boyfriend's face inside her. "AH! Yes! Eat it out baby!"

Knuckles pinched Shade's nipples and licked deep inside her opening, receiving a flood of heat and juice in the process. The orange echidna's moans got louder and louder still when Knuckles sucked on her clit. "KNUCKLES! HAH! I THINK I'M ABOUT TO-AAH!"

Shade's grip on Knuckles' dreadlocks tightens as she orgasms and Knuckles smiles. "That was hot Shade."

Shade pulls Knuckles off his knees and yanks his pants and boxers off. "Well well, seems like your little friend wants to play too."

She winks and jumps right to sucking on the red echidna's large appendage. Knuckles moans and pulls on her quills. "Ooh Shade... Have you done this before?"

The female echidna smiles and strokes his shaft. "No. I'm a virgin remember?"

Knuckles nods. "Right. Well, let me show you another lesson I learned."

Inserting his member back into Shade's mouth Knuckles takes a grip on Shade's quills and mouth-bangs her. "It's this."

Shade moans and plays with Knuckles' testicles, getting a loud moan from him. "Ohh yes!"

Knuckles speeds up and Shade plays with his nipples, making him climax a few moments later. "Oh Shade!"

The orange echidna pulls off of Knuckles, resulting in his load spraying onto her breasts. She smiles and gives Knuckles a sexy wink. "Mmmm... So fertile."

Using his appendage, Shade cleans some of his seed off, then cleans his shaft, and rubs the rest on her nipples. "I want more of your load, but this time I want it inside me."

Knuckles nods and puts Shade in the doggy style position. "Alright Shade. Get ready."

The female nods and moans as her mate enters her. "Be gentle when you take my virginity."

Knuckles nods again and takes Shade's virginity in one quick thrust. Shade gasped as Knuckles fills her completely, a small stream of blood trickling out. "Ow."

Knuckles rubs her back, feeling her body relax. "Sorry about that."

Shade looks back to him. "It's alright. Go ahead and start thrusting."

Knuckles began a slow, deep thrusting, making sure all nine inches of his manhood entered Shade's tight womanhood. Shade moaned and Knuckles grabbed her 38D breasts, getting louder moaning from her. "Ohh! Knuckles, faster."

Knuckles' pace speeds up, making both echidnas moan and start panting a little. Shade put her face on the carpet floor, giving Knuckles even more penetration. "HAH! KNUCKLES! (panting) I feel you going so deep! Faster!"

Knuckles spanks his lover and adds more speed and power to his pounding of Shade's flower. The orange echidna's legs begin to shake and her breathing speeds up. "AAH KNUCKLES! GO FASTER! I'M GETTING CLOSE!"

Knuckles rails Shade at his full speed, spanking her and burying his shaft completely inside her dripping opening. Shade's flower tightens around Knuckles' member as she orgasms for the second time. "HAH KNUCKLES!"

Knuckles grunts and climaxes right after Shade does. "Oh Shade!"

Shade pants and moans as she feels her womb get filled by her mate. "Ohhh... (panting). That felt nice."

Knuckles pants and pulls out, laying on his back. "Whew. That was awesome."

He watches Shade get up and get Vanilla's lube. "We're not done yet?"

Shade crawls back over to him and gives him the lube. "You have an appointment with my anus."

Knuckles frowns. "Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you."

Shade raises an eyebrow. "If you're not man enough, just say so."

Knuckles sits up. "Well then get down here so I can visit for my appointment."

The orange female echidna giggles and allows the red male echidna to lube her rear entrance. "I'll be on top this time."

Knuckles nods. "Yes dear."

Shade got on top of Knuckles facing away from him and lowered herself, slowly getting Knuckles' giant manhood into her rear. It hurt a lot since she was much tighter here, but Knuckles didn't rush. "You're really tight Shade."

Shade nods. "Please don't move until I'm used to you being in my ass. It hurts a _lot._"

Knuckles nodded and rubbed Shade's hips, keeping his body as still as possible. Shade slowly relaxed and began riding her boyfriend, wincing a little as her body got used to this feeling.

Knuckles lightly drags his claws down Shade's back, getting a moan and faster movements from his girlfriend. "Ohh!"

Shade feels Knuckles sit up and she frowns. "I never said you could sit up."

Knuckles licks Shade's neck and smiles. "You'll love this though."

Shade feels her left nipple get played with and then her clitoris. Knuckles squeezes and pinches both parts at various intervals, making Shade's eyes roll back in her head. "OHH Knuckles! I love you so much!"

She speeds up and this makes Knuckles put two fingers in her opening. Shade's motions speed up again, only to result in her third orgasm. Knuckles smirks and whispers in her ears. "I'm curious. Would you like me to do the work this time?"

Shade turned around, keeping Knuckles inside her. "Now what fun would that be?"

Once again she begins humping her boyfriend, moaning and panting. "Uh! Knuckles! (panting) Tease my body!"

The male echidna smiled and clamped down on Shade's neck, grabbing her erect nipples and rubbing between his fingers. The female echidna gasps and speeds up, slamming her body down onto her lover's organ. "AHH! YES! MORE!"

Knuckles spanks his girlfriend and shoved three fingers into Shade's soaked opening. His middle finger found her G Spot, and Shade gasped again. _"UH! KNUCKLES! PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE CLOSE!"_

Knuckles nods. "I AM SHADE! IN FACT-AAHH!"

Knuckles explodes inside Shade's well-shaped backside, shaking a little bit. Shade reached her fourth orgasm, screaming loud enough that Vanilla heard her in the garden outside. "KNUCKLES!"

Both echidnas were out of breath and Knuckles wound up on his back again, grunting when Shade fell on top of him. Vanilla came inside the house and knocked on the bedroom door. "Everything okay?"

Shade spoke. "Yes Vanilla. (panting) Everything is fine."

Vanilla smirked a bit before going back to her garden, located in the back of the house. Shade slowly gets off Knuckles and kisses him. "One more round and we'll be done."

Knuckles smirks. "What did you have in mind?"

Shade put her vagina in Knuckles' face and began to lick and suck on his penis. Knuckles amazingly remembered that this was the 69 position, so he spread Shade's legs open and buried his face inside her womanhood.

The orange echidna moaned loudly and began bobbing her head on Knuckles' shaft, getting all nine inches into her mouth. Knuckles moaned and licked Shade's opening at a fast pace, getting the taste of his seed and her juice in his mouth. "MMMM!"

Shade moaned and sped up her work on Knuckles' meat, twirling her tongue all over his appendage and even sucking on the tip. Knuckles smirks. 'Oh so _that's_ how you want to play?'

Shade shivers as three fingers enter her core and begin to finger-fuck her at a fast pace. "MMMPH!"

She plays with his testicles using her free hand, so Knuckles sped up his fingering inside Shade. The orange echidna screams as her final orgasm roars through her. _"KNUCKLES! AH FUCK!"_

Knuckles once again erupts onto Shade's face. "OH SHADE!"

Shade cleans herself off and lays on top of the red echidna. "Sorry about swearing like that."

Knuckles smiles and rubs Shade's back. "It's alright Shade, I don't mind."

The two echidnas fall asleep in this position on the floor, their pheromones filling the room with an erotic scent. Vanilla comes into the house to check on them and giggles quietly to herself. 'Well done Knuckles. You've satisfied your woman. Now to check on Tails and Cosmo.'

The female rabbit closes the door to her room, locks it with a spare key, and tiptoes to the living room where Tails and Cosmo are going at it.


	2. Free For All Part 2

_**-With Tails and Cosmo-**_

We find the fox and plant-girl in the living room since the bathroom and bedroom had been taken. Tails locks the door and closes the curtains and then turns to Cosmo. "This way we have more privacy."

Cosmo, a green Seedrian with blue eyes a few shades darker than Tails' eyes, was blushing a bit. "Tails, I'm nervous. I've never done this before."

The orange twin-tailed fox smiled and sat next to her. "You have nothing to worry about Cosmo. Vanilla's been a wonderful teacher, so just relax."

Cosmo nodded and held Tails' hands. "I trust you Tails."

Tails' cheeks turned red as he and Cosmo kissed, and the young couple feels fireworks go off in their heads. Cosmo put her hands on his shoulders and Tails puts his hands on her hips. Cosmo gave a soft moan and got a little bold, shoving her tongue inside Tails' mouth. Tails obliged immediately, meeting Cosmo's tongue with his own.

Cosmo felt her body heat up a little bit. Vanilla was right, Tails DID have good technique, but how did she know? The plant-girl broke the kiss to ask Tails about this but never got the chance. Tails turned his kisses to Cosmo's neck before licking and nibbling on it.

Cosmo shivered and moaned a little, holding Tails to her neck. "Oh Tails..."

The fox smiled a little and looked into Cosmo's eyes. "Do you want to continue?"

Cosmo nodded. "I do."

She looked into Tails' eyes and began to undress, sliding her dress off her shoulders. Tails watched, getting more aroused as Cosmo took her dress off. She now stood in a light green bra and panties, blushing furiously. Tails stood up and let Cosmo take his shirt off, and then Cosmo pulled his pants down.

Tails blushed now, and Cosmo put his hands on his chest. "Wow... Maybe you should change your name from Miles to Muscles."

Tails laughed and held Cosmo to him, massaging her back. "I'm not _that_ muscular."

Cosmo giggled and pressed herself against her orange boyfriend. "Well, could you continue?"

Tails responded by putting light kisses on Cosmo's shoulders and collarbone. The green Seedrian moaned and felt some wetness form between her legs. "Ohh Tails..."

Tails felt Cosmo nervously put his hands on the clip of her bra. "Please... Keep going."

Tails nodded and unclipped her bra, gently pulling it off and smiling. "Well, you may be younger than Shade and Amy, but damn you've got a nice rack."

Cosmo put a finger on his lips. "Don't swear please. I don't like it."

Tails blushed and nodded before getting on his knees and licking Cosmo's right nipple. Cosmo shivered again and closed her eyes as he teased her 36D breasts. "Oh!"

Tingles began to make their way through Cosmo's body as Tails went from licking to a gentle suckling. Cosmo shuddered as her pleasure rose, and Tails even flicked the nipple with his tongue. The sensation made the damp spot in Cosmo's panties get a little larger, and Tails moved to the other nipple. Cosmo shook again and allowed Tails to remove her panties.

Cosmo gently pulled on Tails' fur and came without warning after more teasing, moaning loudly. "Ohh Tails!"

The orange kitsune was a bit surprised. "You came already? I didn't even get to pleasure your lower area."

Cosmo blushed and moaned as Tails cleaned up her juice. "Now you have."

Tails chuckled and pulled his boxers down, making Cosmo gasp. "How am I supposed to get something that size inside me?"

The green plant-girl watched Tails lay on the couch. "It's only 8 inches Cosmo. Sonic and Knuckles are larger, but to answer your question, that's why I'm laying down."

Cosmo gets on top of him and strokes his penis to keep him hard. "I think I see what you're saying."

She lifts herself up and slowly lowers herself onto Tails' organ, wincing and then lowering herself all the way down. "AH!"

Tails winced a little as Cosmo's vagina tightened around him. "Wow that's tight."

Cosmo winced as her virginity was taken and after a few minutes she looked at Tails. "Now what do I do?"

Tails rubs her hips, feeling them loosen a little. "Just relax and don't think. Go with what your body feels."

Cosmo moaned a little as Tails rubbed her hips before slowly starting to ride him. There was soft moaning from the 18-year-olds as they became one. Tails gave Cosmo's rump a few squeezes and receives a few moans in return. "Cosmo I love you very much."

Cosmo blushed and smiled at him. "I love you too Tails."

While it was okay with Tails if Cosmo used his real name, but she rarely did except to not call him Tails. The green Seedrian slowly began to speed up, giving Tails more penetration until he was entering her completely. "Oh Tails! It's going so deep!"

Tails began to pull and twist Cosmo's nipples. "You're so tight and hot Cosmo! Go faster!"

She did just that, relishing the feeling of Tails going almost to her womb. "So big! I love it!"

Tails began to thrust up when Cosmo came down, resulting in slightly more penetration. The added pleasure made Cosmo had her second orgasm. "Miles! Oh yes!"

Tails smiled. "Next position now."

He had Cosmo turn around and began thrusting at a fast speed. Cosmo's eyes widened and she leaned back, putting her hands on the couch beside Tails. "OH WOW! UH! JUST LIKE THAT TAILS!"

The fox's manhood was grinding against all of Cosmo's wet walls, but it was mainly grinding against her back wall. Cosmo's breasts bounced with each of his thrusts and she used one hand to play with her nipples. "OH TAILS! FASTER! I'M GETTING CLOSE!"

Tails obliged and sped up, getting Cosmo to reach her third orgasm quite quickly. _"OHH MILES!"_

Tails' thrusting stopped as he unloaded a huge amount of seed deep inside his girlfriend. "COSMO!"

Cosmo panted and turned back around, laying her head on Tails' left shoulder. "Miles... (panting) That was amazing. (panting) But what if I get pregnant?"

Tails smiles and rubs Cosmo's back, getting a content sigh. "Even if you do, I'll still be there."

Cosmo smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Tails."

Tails kissed Cosmo on the lips. "You're welcome Cosmo. Now, can you go one more round?"

Cosmo nods. "I think so, but what position should we be in?"

Tails thinks for a second. "Put your legs beside my torso."

Cosmo did so, and then Tails put his legs by Cosmo's torso. "Alright, now we start moving at the same time."

Tails lifted himself first to help Cosmo up, and then they went back down. As strange as this position looked it proved _very_ pleasurable. Tails and Cosmo were soon moaning loudly as Tails' appendage went deep inside Cosmo's flower.

The green Seedrian moaned and sped up, prompting Tails to speed up as well. "UH! YES MILES! MORE!"

The ocean blue eyes of the two-tailed fox sparkled as he got an idea. "Cosmo! (panting) You go up and I'll go down!"

This switch made Tails enter Cosmo even deeper than before, and Cosmo screamed. _"TAILS! I THINK I FEEL YOU IN MY WOMB!"_

Tails nods and speeds up his thrusting, making Cosmo also speed up. "OH YEAH! I LOVE YOUR TIGHT PUSSY COSMO!"

The plant-girl smiled and screamed back a reply. "I LOVE YOUR HUGE PENIS TOO TAILS! UH! (panting) I THINK I'M ABOUT TO CUM!"

The fox nodded. "I AM TOO COSMO!"

A few thrusts later Tails and Cosmo climaxed at the same time, screaming each other's names. Some of their mix of juice dripped onto the sofa, but the 18 year olds weren't concerned about that. Vanilla was though. 'Great. Now I need to get rubber gloves and a heavy duty brush.'

While she hadn't watched Tails and Cosmo mate, she'd seen more than enough to be concerned about that stain not coming out. Tails let Cosmo lay on the couch in front of him and pulled a blanket over them.

Cosmo snuggled against Tails, closed her eyes and smiled as his arms wrapped around her. "I love you Miles."

Tails kissed her cheek and closed his eyes. "I love you too Cosmo."

In five minutes Tails and Cosmo were asleep on the couch.


	3. Free For All Part 3

_**-With Sonic and Amy-**_

While the other two couples had gotten the couch and bedroom, Sonic and Amy had claimed the bathroom. Sonic locked the door and looked at Amy. "Well, what would you like to do?"

Amy smirked. She'd waited a long time for this, and she wasn't about to let Sonic be in charge yet. "Take off your clothes."

The blue hero saw the lustful sparkle in his pink girlfriend's jade green eyes, so he did as she said. Amy also removed her clothes, making Sonic's 8.5 inch manhood come out of its sheath. She is impressed with his size and thickness, so Amy teases Sonic hard. "Tell me Sonikku, how fertile are you?"

Sonic moans a little and looks at her, his emerald green eyes shining. "Why don't you find out?"

Amy begins licking the tip of Sonic's appendage, stroking it and playing with his testicles. Sonic shivered and moaned. "You're really good at this."

Amy giggles and sucks on the tip, flicking her tongue across the slit in his member. Sonic moaned even louder before Amy began bobbing her head on his length at a fast pace. The blue blur pulled on Amy's quills, moaning her name on occasion.

Amy stopped sucking him and sucked on t he tip as hard as she could. Sonic rewarded the sakura-colored hedgehog with a large amount of his seed, grunting as he came. "Ohhh Amy..."

Amy winked, showed Sonic his load, and swallowed it. "Mmm you taste really good my love."

Sonic smiled and stood Amy up. "How'd you learn to do that?"

Amy purrs in his ears. "It's a natural gift that I've saved just for you."

Sonic kisses her and gets on his knees. "Now it's my turn."

Amy gently pulled on Sonic's quills and gave a sharp moan when his tongue enters her tight pussy. "HAH! Oh Sonic!"

Sonic purrs and begins eating Amy out, getting a sweet taste and hot moans from Amy. "Mmm you taste very good as well Ames."

The rose-pink hedgehog moaned loudly. "Don't stop Sonikku!"

Sonic gently inserted his middle finger into Amy's opening, using his tongue to flick her clitoris. Amy shuddered and pushed Sonic's face against her core, almost screaming as Sonic finger-fucked her. "OHH SONIC! MORE! FASTER!"

Sonic's actions switched again; this time his hands played with her 36C breasts and soft pink nipples while he basically French-kissed her flower. Amy's pleasure quickly rose until she came, spilling her essence all over Sonic's muzzle. _"HAAH SONIKKU!"_

Sonic took Amy's juices and showed them to her before swallowing them. "Mmmm..."

Amy panted while Sonic turned on the shower. "My love? (panting) What are you doing?"

Sonic comes over and kisses her, battling with Amy's tongue as she kissed him back. Both hedgehogs could taste each other on their tongues and the kiss broke after a few seconds from a lack of oxygen.

Sonic winked at Amy. "We're doing this in the shower."

Amy sways her hips as she walks past her cobalt lover. "Good choice dearest."

She got in and literally pulled Sonic in with her. Sonic laughed a little until Amy slammed her lips on his and dry-humped him. "Mmm..."

Sonic kissed back and spanked Amy's perfect butt. Amy giggles and looks in his eyes, stroking his member. "I hope you have enough endurance to satisfy my desires."

Sonic moans and moves the showerhead off of himself and Amy once both hedgehogs are completely wet. "We'll see, won't we?"

Amy faces away from Sonic and spreads her legs, putting her hands against the shower wall. "Fuck me Sonic. Now."

Sonic blinked. "I didn't know you swore."

Amy looks at him. "I don't, and neither will you, except when we have sex. Got it?"

Sonic nods and rubs his shaft on her flower, getting a moan in response. "Got it."

In one strong thrust Sonic takes Amy's virginity, and she winces. "Ow."

Sonic gently bites on her shoulders, using his sharp fangs to help her relax. "Sorry about that."

Amy purrs as Sonic bites her. "It's okay my love. Now start fucking me."

Sonic nods, pinches Amy's nipples, and thrusts at half his full speed, about five thrusts per second. As the pain becomes pleasure Amy shivers and begins to drool. "UH! OH SONIKKU! IT'S SO BIG!"

Sonic gives Amy another spank and begins rubbing her clitoris. "Your pussy is so tight Ames! I love how it feels around my penis!"

To Sonic, Amy fit around him perfectly, almost like a glove. To Amy, each thrust was a heavenly step toward a potential family with Sonic. The pink hedgehog began thrusting her hips at Sonic but was unable to keep up with his pace. "FUCK ME MORE SONIC! HARDER! DEEPER!"

The blue hedgehog obliged immediately, adding twice the force to his pounding of Amy's opening. Amy shudders and digs her claws into the shower wall as Sonic just manages to enter her womb. _"UH! UH! FUCK! YES! FASTER! I'M ABOUT TO CUM!"_

Sonic goes to his full speed but only for a few seconds. Amy shakes and squirts her juices as her second orgasm crashes through her body. _"SHIT! HAAAH SONIKKU!"_

Sonic also orgasms, unleashing a heavy barrage of his thick load deep inside Amy's pulsing pussy. "AMY!"

Amy pants in satisfaction as she feels Sonic fill her womb. "Mmm baby... (panting) That felt amazing."

Sonic pants a little and pulls out of her, seeing some of his load come out with him. "That it was."

Now Amy lays on her back and lifts her legs over her head, showing some amazing flexibility as she opens her anus. "Go in here next."

The speedster frowns a little as she sizes up his girlfriend's suggestion. "Are you sure? It'll hurt a lot and I don't have any lube."

Amy looks around and finds some next to the shampoo. "Here you go baby."

Sonic shakes his head. "Vanilla must be addicted to sex or something."

Amy giggles. "Well, let's take advantage."

Sonic lubes up Amy's anus, getting a soft moan. "Does it feel good?"

Amy blushes. "Yes, but your cock will feel better."

Sonic straddles Amy, facing away from her, and very slowly enters. Amy gasps and stops Sonic several times so she can adjust to him entering. After a few minutes Amy nods. "Okay Sonic."

The cerulean speedster began thrusting downward into Amy's rear, slowly but going deep into her. Amy rests her legs on Sonic's back and moans, playing with her nipples. "Ohh yesss... Faster Sonikku."

Sonic did so. "I love how tight you are Ames."

Amy nods. "I love how thick and big you are my love."

Sonic speeds up, getting all of his length inside her rump. Amy moans loudly and begins fingering her fully-filled womanhood. "UH! MORE DAMMIT!"

Sonic speeds up again, moaning Amy's name. Amy screams Sonic name and spanks him. "I want you to cum in my ass!"

Sonic speeds up once more and spanks Amy over and over. After a few minutes Amy reaches her third orgasm, screaming Sonic's pet name. "SONIKKU!"

He also orgasms a third time, unloading in Amy's rear. "EMII!"

Amy smiles and moans as Sonic pulls out of her. "That was hot Sonic, but we're not done yet."

Sonic lays on his back now and Amy lowers herself, putting his shaft back into her rear. Both hedgehogs moan as Sonic is ridden by Amy. She digs her claws into his shoulders and rides him hard. "Oh Sonic!"

Sonic's big shaft pulses and grows a little bit, making Amy shiver. "Sonic! Thrust with me baby!"

The cobalt hedgehog grunted and kissed Amy before thrusting with his rose-pink lover. "Amy! You're so tight!"

Amy rides him harder and faster, her body screaming inside from the pleasure she was receiving. Sonic moans loudly when Amy pinches his nipples. "OH AMY! KEEP THAT UP AND I'LL CUM!"

Amy smiles and makes Sonic speed up. "UH! THAT'S WHAT I WANT YOU TO DO MY LOVE!"

Sonic pinches Amy's nipples and unloads inside her rear. "AMY!"

Amy tosses her head back. "SONIC!"

The hedgehogs pant and stay on the floor of the shower for a few minutes before Amy gets off Sonic. "One more round in my pussy Sonikku."

Sonic nods and picks Amy up. "I have just the position."

Amy wraps her legs around Sonic's hips and her arms around his shoulders. "Tear my pussy apart and fill it with your cum."

Sonic inserts his meat into Amy's dripping opening once more and thrusts at half his full speed. Amy gasps and sinks her claws and fangs into Sonic's shoulders. _"MMMM!"_

Sonic winced as Amy bit him but his speed never dropped. "Ohh Amy..."

This time Sonic sank _his_ fangs into Amy's shoulders and sped up, almost going his full speed. Amy's breasts bounced wildly with each thrust and her drooling was increasing with each passing minute. She let go of Sonic's shoulders and clung tightly to her lover, screaming loud enough to be heard outside. _"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! YES! OH SHIT! FASTER!"_

Sonic's huge appendage grew in size, stretching Amy's walls and going faster than he had in their first round, 11 thrusts per second. "FUCK! AMY I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!"

Amy's eyes roll back in her head and Sonic adds more force to his merciless railing of Amy's opening. The sakura-colored hedgehog's screaming reached an ear-shattering volume as her fifth and final orgasm approached. _"SONIKKU I'M ABOUT TO CUM!"_

Sonic grunts as he unloads his largest amount of seed yet, filling Amy's insides and making some squirt out of her. _"AMY!"_

Amy shakes violently as she has a multiple orgasm, squirting both her juices and Sonic's seed out of her flower. _**"SONIC! UH! OH FUCK YEAH!"**_

Her orgasm pushed Sonic's member out of her, and Sonic pants. "Geez. I don't think I've ever used that much energy before."

Amy keeps her tight grip on Sonic but closes her legs, keeping his seed inside her. "That was _amazing_ Sonikku. (panting) I can't think or stand right now."

The speedy hero just barely has enough strength to turn off the water and carry Amy downstairs after Amy gets the largest towel Vanilla has. She wraps the towel around them and Sonic sits in Vanilla's chair. The pink hedgehog snuggles against Sonic and puts his member back inside her flower because she loves the feeling so much. "I love you Sonic, and I always will."

Amy falls asleep just after Sonic replies. "I love you too Amy, and I always will."


	4. Free For All Part 4

_**-One month later-**_

We're once again back at Vanilla's house, but this time there are four people there with Vanilla. They are Knuckles, Shade, Tails, and Cosmo. Vanilla had asked them all to come over.

The 41 year old rabbit looks at the younger couples. "I'm glad you came, because you ladies need to know something."

Shade and Cosmo blink in confusion before Vanilla continues. "The lessons that the boys received were from me. I had sex with them to help them be better lovers."

Knuckles and Tails braced for a very hard slap from Shade and Cosmo, but instead the girls smirked. Vanilla frowned. "Is everything okay?"

There was whispering on the couch before Shade looked at Vanilla. "Well, what about Sonic and Amy?"

As if on cue the two hedgehogs walked in. Amy had been informed of what Vanilla had done by Sonic since he was feeling guilty about it. Vanilla looked at them. "Hello there."

Sonic winked at the people on the couch. "Vanilla, if you don't mind, we'd like to thank you for giving me, Knuckles, and Tails our 'lessons' in sex."

Vanilla blinked. "Is this going where I think it's going?"

Cosmo stood up. "It took a lot of convincing from the guys, but us girls are willing to go lesbian for this 'thanking' for the lessons."

Shade stood up now. "They've really paid off, and I think it's only fair if all of us showed our gratitude."

Vanilla began to get nervous. "B-But there's no need..."

Sonic stops her from moving. "Oh no, there is. It's not fair for us to be taught and not thank the teacher."

Vanilla looks at his smile and shrugs. "Well, it looks like there's no way out is there?"

Tails stands beside Sonic. "Nope. Now, undress."

Vanilla slowly did so, and even the girls were impressed by the figure she had. Sonic, being the mastermind of this whole ordeal, smirked. "Now, get in doggy style Vanilla."

The rabbit did so and Sonic looked at everyone. "Now me, Knuckles, and Tails will have sex with our partners while our partners please Vanilla. Once that's done, our lessons will be complete, unless we feel like added something else in."

Everyone else undressed and the girls teased the boys hard. Vanilla was already hot in her lower region, and you could smell her pheromones in the air. Sonic had Cosmo and Amy suck on Vanilla's nipples and had Shade eat her out. Vanilla gasped and shivered as her body reacted. Sure it wasn't the guys doing this, but it still felt good.

Cosmo was on her back, her lower body sticking out from under Vanilla's left arm. Amy was sticking out from her right, and Shade was also in doggy style behind Vanilla. The rabbit teased Amy and Cosmo a little before Knuckles spanked her. "Bad girl. That's our job."

Vanilla moaned. "Right. Sorry."

Knuckles got behind Shade and entered her, getting a loud but muffled moan. Sonic and Tails did the same thing to Amy and Cosmo, and then Vanilla looked around her. "Is this really necessary?"

Tails shrugs. "It's too late to go back now Vanilla, so just enjoy yourself, because this is the only time we're sharing partners."

Vanilla felt Shade finger-fuck her hard and gasped. "Ah! Yes Shade! Do it harder!"

Knuckles thrusts inside Shade at a hard but slow pace, making her shudder from the penetration. "OH Knuckles! Yes!"

Tails and Cosmo were moaning too. Cosmo's suckling on Vanilla depended on Tails' thrusting, which was deep but quick, so she was sucking pretty hard. Amy was suckling even harder because Sonic was going completely nuts (no pun intended).

Loud moaning filled the house and could be heard well outside it. Vanilla was drooling a little bit, her legs shaking as Shade fingered her. "YES! Shade! Rub my G Spot!"

The orange echidna did so, making Vanilla orgasm a few seconds later. After she stopped, Shade once again licked deep inside her flower, sucking hard on her clitoris. Vanilla's breath caught in her throat as Shade teased her.

Meanwhile Amy had her first orgasm, spraying her juice all over Sonic's abdomen and moaning loudly. "MMMM!"

Cosmo and Shade still had yet to orgasm, but that didn't take too long. They climaxed almost at the same time, and then the thrusting began again. Knuckles and Tails sped up their thrusting, and Sonic pounded Amy at his full speed, approaching his first orgasm.

He got on top of Amy and sucked on her nipples, making her shudder visibly. She released Vanilla's right nipple just long enough to scream at Sonic. "YES SONIKKU! FUCK ME BABY!"

Sonic suckled as hard as he could, making himself and Amy orgasm at the same time. They clung to each other as their juices not only mixed but spilled onto the carpet floor. Vanilla rolled her eyes. "Great, another stain to clean. AH!"

Shade had spanked her. "Focus!"

Vanilla nodded. "Yes Shade."

Knuckles came inside Shade, and then she and Vanilla climaxed at the same time. Right behind them was Cosmo and Tails, moaning each other's names. Vanilla's nipples were red and erect from the attention they'd received, but everyone knew this was just beginning.

Tails, Knuckles, and Sonic pulled out of their girlfriends and Shade offered the next idea. "Vanilla, you're going to please me and Cosmo by fingering us. As for Amy, you get to eat her out while the boys fuck you."

Vanilla smirked as the girls lined up. "Fair enough."

The plant-girl and orange echidna instantly sucked on Amy's nipples, making the rose-pink hedgehog gasp. "HAH!"

Vanilla buried her face in Amy's filled pussy, French-kissing it and savoring the taste of Sonic and Amy's juices mixed together. Her hands shot up and entered Cosmo and Shade's openings, making them moan loudly. Shade and Cosmo also rubbed each other's nipples, getting muffled moans in return.

The red echidna got the lube and lubed himself up, entering Vanilla's well-shaped rear. She moaned loudly and moaned even more when Sonic and Tails both entered her dripping opening. "MMMMM!"

The blue hedgehog smiles. "I'm so glad we did this."

The orange fox nods. "Me too."

They began to thrust hard and fast inside Vanilla, moaning as her warmth soaked their shafts. Knuckles spanked the older rabbit and began thrusting as hard as he could. "Ohhh yeah! How do those cocks feel Vanilla?"

Vanilla stopped eating Amy out to answer. "MORE! GIVE ME MORE!"

So the thrusting sped up, making Vanilla scream in pleasure before Amy shoved her head back inside her opening. "Don't you stop halfway Vanilla!"

The rabbit bit on Amy's clitoris and twisted it while she rubbed Cosmo and Shade's G Spots, making them all orgasm almost instantly. Her face and hands got soaked in their juice, and then they switched places. Cosmo got eaten out now, and Amy and Shade got fingered as they sucked each other's nipples.

Meanwhile the boys were going hard at it, slamming their meat into Vanilla's body. Sonic and Tails had taken on the duty of suckling Vanilla's nipples, and it was paying off. She closed her eyes and had her third orgasm, making Sonic and Tails orgasm deep in her womb.

Sonic and Tails moan her name, and then Knuckles does the same as he orgasms. "Ohhh Vanilla!"

Vanilla smiles as she gets filled, but then the boys continue their work, never bothering to switch places. It's a good thing no one entered the house, because they would have fainted from the sight of the seven-person sexfest.

Vanilla found Amy's G Spot and sucked hard on Cosmo's core, getting loud moaning from her. "Ohh!"

Shade moaned loudly as she came again, soaking Vanilla's hand in her juice a second time. "Vanilla!"

Amy squirted on Vanilla's left hand. "Ohh fuck yeah!"

Vanilla had swallowed Amy's juice and she did the same to Cosmo before she began eating out Shade, French-kissing her pulsing and soaked core just like she'd done to the other two women. With the guys, Sonic and Tails were showing no signs of slowing down as they came again, making their loads soak the floor underneath them because Vanilla's womb had run out of room. "Ohhh FUCK!"

Knuckles released inside Vanilla's rear again. "YEAH BABY!"

Shade, Amy, and Cosmo decided that Vanilla had finished with them, so they looked at their partners. "Boys, hurry up and finish. We want to continue this at our houses."

Sonic nodded. "Give us a few more minutes girls. We'll be done soon."

The males began thrusting hard inside Vanilla's butt and vagina, getting immediate screaming from the rabbit. _"YES! SONIC! OH KNUCKLES! YES TAILS!"_

Meanwhile, Shade lay on the ground and let Amy suck her nipples and had Cosmo eat her out, moaning and writhing in pleasure. "Ohh yes... Just like that girls."

Amy sucked on Shade's nipples as hard as she could and moaned as Shade finger-fucked her. Cosmo rubbed her own flower and twisted Shade's clit in her teeth, making her scream. "OH YEAH! KEEP GOING GIRLS!"

Cosmo began to finger-fuck Shade with her free hand, making her arch her back. "HAAH! I'M ABOUT TO CUM!"

Cosmo rubbed her G Spot and rubbed Shade's G Spot at the same time, and Shade rubbed Amy's G Spot. All three girls came at the same time, screaming their names as loud as they could. As they caught their breath and began saving energy for their boyfriends, they watched said males mercilessly pound Vanilla's body.

The rabbit was shaking and unable to support her own weight. _"UH! YES! I'M GETTING CLOSE BOYS! GIVE ME EVERYTHING YOU HAVE!"_

Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails smirked before slamming their members into Vanilla as fast as they could. Vanilla gasped loudly and came instantly, having her first multiple orgasm and squirting her juice all over the floor. _**"AAAAHHHH! OH YES! OHHHH! UHH!"**_

Tails exploded first, then Knuckles, then Sonic. "VANILLA!"

They pulled out of the sexually satisfied rabbit and she flopped on the floor, unable to move and panting heavily. The guys had their girlfriends help them carry Vanilla to her room and then they left.

Sonic looked at Amy. "Ready to continue at our place?"

Amy giggled and jumped into Sonic's arms. "You know it stud."

Sonic inserted himself back into Amy's opening and sped off to his house, Amy screaming in pleasure the whole way. Tails picked Cosmo up. "Hang on tight."

Cosmo stroked Tails' shaft as they flew back to his house, moaning being heard on the clear Mobius air. Knuckles looked at Shade. "Ready babe?"

Shade nodded and Knuckles carried her back to Angel Island, gliding through the air. It wasn't easy though, because Shade had decided to hump him as he flew.

Vanilla was left all alone once again, but more satisfied than she had ever been in her life.

**NOTE: Thanks to AngelCam7 for asking me to write this story. Please read and review, but no flames.**


End file.
